


Patches

by LemonSchwaySchway



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, short discussion of disability, steve/bucky if you really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSchwaySchway/pseuds/LemonSchwaySchway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Broken' isn't just a word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patches

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble because I haven't finished anything in months.

Tony offers to make Bucky a new arm, one as real and life-like as modern or future science could offer, and Bucky breaks his nose.

Tony curses a blue streak the size of a helicarrier’s tarmac as Bucky stomps up the stairs, up and out of Tony’s workshop, leaving behind a bleeding billionaire and his dumbstruck-slash-confused best friend. Steve’s stuck between grabbing the cleanest rag he can find to help Tony stop the blood and going after Bucky, so he does both, but only after he makes sure Tony isn’t really mad first.

Steve continually apologizes all the way up the stairs and out of sight, knowing Tony would nurse his wound in peace with only the tiniest bit of evil plotting as long as Steve turned the puppy face on him. In any case, Bucky seemed a smidge more pressing of a problem at the moment.

It takes Steve a full twenty minutes to find him out on the penthouse balcony, and Steve shakes his head at Bucky’s drawn shoulders. He makes enough noise to let Bucky know he’s there and comes up along Bucky’s side. Steve presses their shoulders together, warm skin against metal.

“Tony didn’t mean anything by that, Buck, he wants to help.”

Bucky stares out past the city skyline to the Atlantic. His jaw’s tight but he leans into Steve’s weight all the same. “I know.”

This leaves Steve at a bit of loss. “Then, Bucky why-”

“Because I don’t need to be _fixed_ , Steve.” Bucky’s eyes are pleading with Steve to understand, even as his expression stays angry and unmoving.

 _Oh._ Steve puts his arm around Bucky’s shoulders and some of the tension there dissipates. “No, you don’t. And Tony’ll get that, ok? I promise he’ll get that.”

Bucky puts his head in his hands and the whole act seems so tired that Steve absently starts to rub circles into Bucky’s back. He nods and Steve pulls away, dragging his hand through Bucky’s still long hair and down his left arm, closing his grasp around Bucky’s creaking fingers.

Without another word, Bucky follows him back down into Tony’s workshop. Tony builds him the shiniest, most badass arm - his own words of course - and paints it as a matching set to Steve’s shield.

At Bucky’s request.


End file.
